SG 100 Words Challenge: NERDS Style
by Number1PixarFan
Summary: The ever popular 100 Words Challenge from the Sisters Grimm fandom, but using NERDS instead. Series of 100 drabbles on varied topics and characters. Only some chapters warrant the T rating - warnings will be given in individual author's notes.
1. Dream

**A/N: I really hope nobody minds if I took this challenge from the Sisters Grimm fandom – it's very popular there, created by an author called Cannibalistic Skittles, and I really wanted to try it, but I just am not all that inspired by the fandom itself. So I'm using it here!**

**Anyways, the somewhat tragic news: I think I need to take a little break from the NERDS fandom. I mean, I love it and all, and I will still read whatever is written by others, but lately every single thing I've been writing has been about it. I need to focus on my other fandoms, you know? I'm not called **_**FullHouse**_**and**_**Pixar**_**Lover for nothing. And school is starting in a few days, so that'll give me even less time to work on other fandoms. So I'll write the last chapter of "Do You Remember That One Time..." and then I won't be writing NERDS quite as much.**

**But fortunately, to the rescue comes this story! Even through my little break, I'll be updating this one. (Because as Friends has taught us, being on a break from something does not mean you neglect it entirely.) Since the chapters will be short, I'll be able to write and publish them quickly in my spare time. They'll span the entire spectrum of topics (Flintilda included, of course!), so it'll be like a bunch of different new stories, I guess. **

**So stay with me guys, and don't stop writing for NERDS yourselves! And I hope you enjoy this. Please R&R!**

* * *

**1.) Dream**

The night before they were each recruited, each member of NERDS had a dream they would never forget.

As you may already know, Jackson's dream was more of a nightmare. Principal Dehaven made an unwarranted appearance in his subconscious as a chain gang warden, mirroring the man's real-life vision of the boy. Within the next month, however, Jackson became quite the opposite of a convict.

Ruby dreamed that she was the queen of first grade. Her juvenile monarchy was fair and let people live their lives the way they wanted to, but she had guidelines, and if she spoke, people would listen. Later she decided that this would be the way she would lead the only few people in the first grade who actually mattered – her new teammates.

Duncan endured the same torturous dream he had been having for the past few months. Kevin Houser and Brett Bealer were giants, laughing as they drowned him in an ocean of glue. It was the cheap kind that didn't even taste good. It was a repeat dream, but Duncan remembered it well because it was the last time it ever came.

The next agent's dream was quite simple. Maybe you've even dreamed it yourself. But then again, this is Flinch, and if it were really raining chocolate chips, Flinch would be very excited. This excitement was (almost) matched the next day when he was asked to join the team.

Matilda dreamed about kicking people in the face. She woke up with a smile. It's no wonder that she was feeling empowered that day, like she could accomplish anything.

And of course, Heathcliff had a dream, too. It came disguised as a nightmare. He was in a world full of fire and people being chased by dinosaurs and pirates (that's what little kids find scary, after all.) At the time, it was enough to make him cry. But as he matured, the dinosaurs became robots, the pirates became axe murderers, and the vision of the messed-up world coming to an end slowly transformed into the glorious counter-utopia he envisioned he would create as Simon.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked this. And don't worry, aside from this story I won't be completely gone from the fandom. I'll still read and review. And occasionally I'll write another story (I've got some M-rated ones in the works that I want to wait until I'm at least 16 to actually publish) or update an established one (i.e. Mad, Mad Middle School). And this one will be updated regularly But I'm gonna put some more focus on other fandoms. Please don't hate me.**


	2. Make Up

**A/N: This one's a little longer. I don't know if it even counts as a drabble anymore... To me a drabble is 500 words or less, and this is 506 words long. **

**The first chapter's author's note made it sound a little like I was abandoning the NERDS fandom entirely. I'm really not. I just need to write more diversely again. **

**Last thing: reviews. I really don't want to sound egotistical about this, but there are times when I get reviews flooding in and then there are dry spells where nobody reviews. It makes me wonder if I've done something to offend the readers. I also don't want to sound paranoid, but it makes me worry. (I've been wondering about this for some time, but I didn't mention anything because, as noted above, I didn't want to sound like some ego maniac who demands reviews.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! This one stars Mindy.**

* * *

**2.) Make-up **

The first time Mindy visited headquarters was two years after she had left for her classified mission. Her first action was to try to find Jackson, but when he was revealed to be unavailable at the time, she turned to the girls on the team for companionship in the meantime.

"Do either of you have a boyfriend yet?" she asked.

It wasn't that fair of a question. They weren't that old, after all. Matilda couldn't really give Mindy a straight answer, anyway. And then Ruby made the mistake of telling her, "No, neither of us do and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

Mindy's first response was, "I think it's time you girls got a make-up lesson."

The two younger girls groaned.

The Hyena plopped Ruby and Matilda in front of a pair of restroom mirrors and gave them each a make-up kit. She explained how each item was used in what seemed like the most condescending way possible.

"The stuff on this brush is called mascara. You put it on your eyelashes," she explained.

"I really don't get it," Matilda countered. "Why do I need to put gunk on my eyelashes?"

"It accentuates your eyes. You'll see what I mean if you let me tell you how to apply it!"

Matilda reached into her kit and pulled out what appeared to be a pair of tweezers. "What did you put these in here for?" she wondered.

"Oh." Mindy grimaced. "No reason." In afterthought, including those might not have been the nicest thing to do.

Matilda caught her drift and narrowed her apparently-in-need-of-accentuation eyes.

"Um, I definitely cannot do this," Ruby said. "I think I'm allergic to make-up." She turned her head around to show that the bright red lipstick Mindy had forced her to apply had swollen her lips up so much that she now resembled a mutant Angelina Jolie.

Mindy sighed. "Okay, guys, I'm getting the idea that you really don't want my help with this," she admitted.

Ruby wiped off the lipstick with a paper towel and handed over her make-up kit to her. "You've chosen the wrong NERDS, beauty queen. We're not too hung up on our looks."

Matilda also returned her make-up kit (along with a pair of tweezers that had been pointedly snapped in half) and Mindy walked out of the restroom dejectedly. Did nobody in this little group of misfits appreciate taking time to make oneself look beautiful?

She perked up immediately when she saw that Jackson was waiting outside for her. He grinned when he saw her. "Mindy!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, nerd boy," she greeted him, giving him a hug. "Did you get a haircut."

"No," Jackson replied. "I'm just trying something different today. It took half an hour to get it to look like this. Ugh!" He paused to examine her lovely face. "Hey, are you wearing yellow eye shadow? That's pretty neat."

Mindy laughed to herself. Okay, so maybe there _was_ someone who appreciated make-up here. Had she chosen the right guy or what?

* * *

**A/N: The next word is "Dye." I've really got to give Cannibalistic Skittles some praise here. It's quite a creative word. But the ideas I have for it are kind of dumb. You'll see. **


	3. Dye

**A/N: I update too fast. Especially for a story that has no reviews thus far. It shows I must have no life. Haha. XD**

**This one is about Heathcliff, pre-book 1 and pre-Simon. It really hits home with me, because I am a redhead just like Heathcliff and proud of it. So I guess it really didn't turn out as dumb as I thought it would. It's not dumb, but it's kind of short.**

**The way I see it: at least this story is getting hits. People are reading it. That's good, so long as people find it entertaining. And most of the reason I'm writing this is because it's fun... yep. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

**3.) Dye**

The day Jackson really crossed the line was the day when he spilled a bottle of water onto Heathcliff. That shouldn't seem like that big a deal. He had gotten wet before. But the problem wasn't so much the water as what was in it.

The Aquafina bottle contained a mixture of sink water from the dreaded downstairs boy's bathroom and half a container of tie-dye coloring stolen from the art room. Even watered down, the dye did some monumental damage.

The shirt Heathcliff was wearing used to be beige, but now with the green dye soaked through it, it became a hideous, pastel olive green color. He wasn't the kind of person to worry about clothes, but it now resembled vomit.

It stained the lenses of his glasses. His parents could say goodbye to the thirty bucks required to replace them. But most importantly, he was forced to go through the rest of the day blind (including a mission in crowded New York City.)

There were two things that Jackson didn't stain by this action. The first was Heathcliff's front teeth. They were technologically enhanced to be white and _stay _white, so there was no damage a little cheap dye could do. And a good thing, too, because if there was, Heathcliff would never hear the end of it back at HQ. The second thing was his hair.

Heathcliff's hair was a vivid red, the color of an apple. Sure, the liquid tainted the shade of crimson a bit, but there was no way to kill it entirely. So the color of the redhead's hair was still completely visible. At the moment, it was the same exact color of his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I spent two years at a school where I was bullied all the time and did find myself imagining the bullies' inevitable downfalls from time to time, so I sympathize with Heathcliff a little more than some might.**

**The next chapter will be about Agent Brand/Ms. Holiday.**


	4. Pretty

**A/N: This is one of those T-rated chapters. It's really not that terrible, but to be safe, I'm putting this warning at the top. Rated for some not very nice words used to describe someone. **

**Guess what? I started high school today! Yay! But also that means less time to update. Luckily, since after I publish the last chapter of "Do You Remember That One Time..." this will be the only NERDS thing I update, and these only take about an hour to write, I'll be updating this one pretty regularly.**

**I'm taking a Creative Writing elective, so maybe by the end of the first semester I'll be even better at these fanfics!**

**This is Brand/Holiday, which, although it was the most predictable pairing ever (seriously, after the first book only I saw it coming from a mile away), is still pretty freaking cute.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**4.) Pretty**

Agent Brand's first thought when he arrived at the scene of his new job was, _That librarian is damn pretty. _Ms. Holiday's eyes were the first to meet his when he landed in the Playground, and from that moment there was no doubt that she was damn pretty.

Thirty seconds later, Brand's head was in the game and paying less attention to Ms. Holiday's physical attributes. But the thought stayed in the back of his mind.

The blonde librarian would be a beautiful woman in anyone's eyes. Men. Women. Children. Even gay men. "Beautiful" was the obvious way to put it. But Agent Brand couldn't bring himself to think of her as anything other than "pretty."

While hobbling down the hallways hauling his mop and bucket, he overheard other staff members describing her in even more colorful language. Male teachers seemed to believe that she was "hot," but when she refused to get involved with them, they changed their tune, calling her a "tease." Female teachers all seemed to like her – she was friendly, after all – but when it came to her looks, they weren't much nicer than the chauvinist men. They called their acquaintance a slut or much worse.

Brand shook his head in distaste for them, though he refrained from protesting. Ms. Holiday wasn't trying to put herself out there. She was naturally pretty, and they were treating her unfairly. He also refused to think of her as "hot." Maybe if he really looked at her, squinting, for a while, she would start to look like that, but it just didn't seem right.

"Pretty" was the only word on his mind. It was the word he heard the students use to describe their librarian. Even some of the NERDS agents tossed it around in conversation about Ms. Holiday. It was such a simple, non-descriptive word. Had this super-seasoned secret agent fallen to the level of children?

And then he realized, he had. Agent Brand's world was a serious one full of danger, but when he looked at Ms. Holiday, he suddenly felt naive, like a child again. It was all because she was so – pretty.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm not sure what I'll be doing for the next word. "Temper." Maybe something about the villains?**


	5. Temper

**A/N: This one is completely random. The word made me think of villains in general, and Jigsaw was the villain the word fit the most. Nobody's written about any of the major villains besides Heathcliff yet, have they? Well, that's changed. **

**In other news, I have a deviantArt account now. It's really fun so far. And my NERDS hiatus doesn't apply there, as all I've posted so far has been doodles of the NERDS team. My username is Truly-A-Writer, if you're at all interested.**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoy this randomness, and please R&R! **

* * *

**5.) Temper**

Dr. Jigsaw was first sent to therapy for temper management. As a mild-mannered geologist with a hobby of professional jigsaw puzzling, he had started to show the tendency to explode at the most trivial annoyance. His colleagues had no thoughts that his supposedly benign pastime was the root of his outbursts, and they advised him to visit Dr. Kule, PhD, a local psychologist.

Dr. Kule's diagnoses turned out not to be in enough depth and unhelpful in helping Jigsaw's colleagues to eliminate the problem at the source:

"Subject: Felix Jigsaw

Reason for Appointment: Issues in anger management

Notes: Throughout our appointment, Jigsaw continually kicked at my coffee table whenever I mentioned something he might find somewhat insulting. At one point, he attempted to slice off a portion of my eyelid over my lazy eye, screaming about "symmetry." At the end of appointment, he punched a fist right through the glass of my fish tank, effectively drowning my prized fish, Pika.

Diagnosis: Some kind of genetic predisposition to mild temper tantrums."

* * *

**A/N: Next word is iPod. I have an idea for that one, luckily! Pretty soon I will be posting a new story for Full House, which is kind of the motive for my NERDS hiatus. Once that one's going and I've worked on other fics like "Daisy, Daisy" some more, I'll be able to resume. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. iPod

**A/N: I wanted to write another chapter of "Daisy, Daisy" this weekend, but I'm swamped with homework and this is all I had time for. **

**A Duncan story! I don't know why, but I don't really like writing from his perspective as much as the other characters. But the word was pretty fitting for him, I thought. It's a techie word!**

**I got the idea from my surprise that now that I've started high school, people are sitting in class with one headphone in their ear and the teachers hardly care. (What's that about, really?)**

**This chapter is rated K+ for one or two not-too-nice words. Not that bad. **

**Hope you like this one!**

**

* * *

**

**6.) iPod**

Benjamin's voice sounded through the earbud. "Agent Gluestick, you are needed in the Playground."

Duncan nodded and waited for the rest of his team to wipe their noses before standing up. He had no idea why his friends had refused to utilize his first really useful invention, an iPod that could intercept signals from the NERDS HQ, making the nasal implants and all the pain that came with them pointless. The idea had occurred to him when he learned that you could have your iPod on you in high school without being called on it. He hadn't sneezed in weeks.

As the team was running down the hall, Duncan picked up the other, dangling earbud and held it to his face. "Do you have any information on the situation to share?" he asked Benjamin. (The device worked both ways.)

The AI started to say, "All I can tell you is –" But then a hand appeared in front of Duncan, yanking the headphones away from him and stopping the NERDS in their tracks.

"What up, dweeb? Why are you talking into your iPod?" said Brett Bealer, cutting class again.

Duncan couldn't speak. Brett was just seconds away from discovering the secret.

"What kind of crap are you listening to, anyway?" Brett mused hulkishly, bringing the earbuds up to his ears.

Duncan was about to faint, but then he heard an unfamiliar shock of heavy metal. Brett screamed in agony, the loud music tormenting his brain. He let the headphones drop and bolted.

Shaking, Duncan picked up the iPod's extensions. He whispered into the left one, "Did you do that, Benjamin?"

"Yes. I can't risk the NERDS cover being disrupted."

Flinch crossed his arms and turned to his friend. "Now you see what we all had against the whole iPod thing?" he said.

"Yeah," Duncan surrendered. He shrugged his shoulders disappointedly. "And you know what? It didn't even have any good music on it."

* * *

**A/N: Yup, by high school Brett is even more of a douche-bag than he was (and there I just raised this chapter up to a T rating.) **

**Hope you liked this one. I have an extremely vague idea of what I'm doing for the next one.**


	7. Scissors

**A/N: Oh. My. God. It has been a freaking long time since I've updated anything. You can blame NaNoWriMo for that. But other than that, I could try to make excuses, excuses, excuses. But the truth is, I've just been lazy.**

**I'm working on a few other projects (all oneshots that aren't updates on other stories that need updating, sadly) that I'm almost done with. Hopefully this one will get me started. NaNoWriMo has honestly made me a much faster writer, and get this: this one took less than fifteen minutes to write. And I think it still turned out well. I'm proud of myself.**

**About the chapter itself: Admittedly, it's a little weird. It contains a little pointless gore, but it's not too terrible. My favorite part is quite honestly the punch line. It was the first thing I figured out about this chapter, two months ago (again, I'm so sorry). It was just a struggle to write a good enough story leading up to that punch line.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**7.) Scissors **

It was rare that a supervillian would attack the NERDS team _at_ their school and _during_ school hours, but it happened. Flinch could assure you that he would never forget the time a giant mecha tore the roof of the building during art class.

Defeating the robot, which was recognizably created by a villain the team had previously encountered, was simple enough. Once his teammates had cleared the rest of the class out of the room, Flinch leapt heroically from his seat and ran at the behemoth. One sucker punch to what could only be described as the machine's throat was all it took to make it short-circuit.

The mecha lay on its side, showing no signs of ever getting up again. Flinch threw his arms in the air and shouted, "Yeah!" But then, he felt a sudden searing pain in the side of his leg.

He lowered his arms, and in the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the dull tip of the art room scissors he had not bothered to drop before springing into action. They were stained with the red of blood.

Letting the scissors fall to the floor, Flinch warily brought a hand to his thigh. He cringed when he felt the torn fabric of his pants and a shallow gash in his skin underneath.

Just taught him to take a moment to childproof himself before he jumping into heroism.

The mecha shorting out on the ground made one last grunt. Its dying words were, "Never run with scissors."

* * *

**A/N: The next word is "Holiday." Hmm. I have no idea... /sarcasm**

**I hope you enjoyed the end of my long, long hiatus.**


	8. Holiday

**A/N: Long wait again! Whoops. This one was actually fun to write, I just kept putting it off. **

**Since writing a chapter that was just about Ms. Holiday would be kind of a broad and obvious topic, I decided to focus on the name itself and what it means to her. She's a likeable character and I enjoyed being introspective with her thoughts.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**8.) Holiday**

Sweet. Jolly. Always cheery. Always ready for a celebration of said cheeriness. Those were phrases that many people would use to describe Ms. Holiday. They were also used to describe Santa Clause.

Lisa knew that when people first heard her full name, it would color the way they thought of her. They expected her to be the living personification of Christmas, and honestly, that's the reason she grew to have the personality she had as the school librarian. Why would a person with a name like Holiday ever be anything but sweet?

Not speaking for her grandfather, of course. He didn't care about whatever connotations his name had, and his attitude emulated the feel of holidays like Good Friday and Yom Kippur. Grandpa Holiday had the uncanny ability to suck the joy out of Lisa's little girl grin. He was the proprietor of a local family restaurant, and even then he couldn't bring himself to ever be happy. Lisa vowed not to be like him, to bring her Christmas-y spirit to whatever job she took, whether it was serious or not.

As a librarian, it was easy, especially since she worked with young children. The whole school loved their sweet and plucky librarian. As a spy, it was obviously trickier. At least she was stillworking with kids, albeit kids who were as serious as the NERDS.

The one position she held that made it especially hard was coworker to Alexander Brand. He was so stubborn that Lisa found herself frowning as much as she smiled around him. She had to set a good example for the children, though, so she focused on the more festive aspects of Alexander, like how his face was handsome enough to top a Christmas tree.

She had to think about his positive side so much that one day, it led to a thought: Maybe circumstances would one day make her stop having to be so positive all the time. Perhaps something like changing her last name?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that one! Next word is... well, I don't remember and I don't feel like going to check. But it'll be something!**


End file.
